Premonition
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Reba wakes up one morning to find Brock is dead, but the next day, he's alive, then he's dead the next. Reba thinks she's losing her mind, but when she discovers she isn't, she has to race against the clock to save Brock, or is it too late all ready?
1. Brock dies

Reba stretched and yawned as the morning sun gleamed through the windows. "Hey Mrs. H! Get a move on or we'll be late!" Van yelled up the stairs. Cheyenne came in a fixed his tie and fixed his collar.

"Ready for that big meeting honey?" Cheyenne asked. "Yeah, I'm kinda excited about it, it's my first one." Van said proudly. "All right Van, let's go." Reba said picking up her briefcase and opening the door.

The work day went slowly for Reba. "I can't believe nobody wants to buy a house, maybe I can sneak away." Reba said picking up her things.

Reba pulled into the driveway and went inside the house. No one was home, so Reba had the house to herself.

Reba sat on the couch and kicked her shoes off and started reading her book.

Reba was at the climax of her book when there was a knock at the door. "I'm coming." Reba said getting up from the couch.

Reba opened the door and a police officer was at the door. "Can I help you?" Reba asked. "Are you Dr. Hart's ex-wife?" The offier asked. "Yes, why?" Reba asked getting confused.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid he was killed this morning." The officer said. Reba didn't know what to say. She leaned on the door to keep from falling and held back tears.

"Is there anyone I can call?" He asked. "You might wanna tell his wife, she lives down there." Reba answered. "Ok have a nice day." The officer asid turning around and heading for his car.

"You to." Reba answered back. Reba shut the door and leaned her back against and slid down to the floor in tears.

Reba was asleep against the door when Van tried to ram it open. "Van the door's locked, where's your key?" Cheyenne asked. "When we moved out I gave it back to Mrs. H." Van said. "That was smart." Cheyenne said knocking on the door.

"Mom!" Cheyenne yelled. Reba stirred away and stretched and opened the door.

Van screamed when he saw her face. She had been crying so much, her make-up was running down her face.

"Mom, you ok?" Cheyenne asked. "No, I'm not actually, sit down and I''' tell you as soon as Kyra and Jake get here." Reba said going upstairs.

Reba came back donstairs and she had fixed her make-up and Kyra and Jake were sitting on the couch.

"Ok mom, we're all here, so what is it?" Cheyenne asked. "Ok well you oughta prepare yourselves for this, but I talked to a police officer today and.. he told me your father was killed in a car crash." Reba said silently.

"Oh my god!" Cheyenne yelled covering her mouth. Van pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "How did it happen?" Kyra asked. "I don't know." Reba answered. "Mom, what's gonna happen to Barbra Jean?" Jake asked. "I don't know, but we oughta go over there and pay our respects." Reba said grabbing her purse.

The walk to Barbra Jean' seemed so far, but they knew they had to tell her how sorry they were.

Reba walked in and bags were at the bottom of the stairs. "BJ!" Reba yelled. "Hey Reba." BJ sniffed. "Where are ya goin'?" Reba asked. "I'm going back home to Juno County." BJ replied. "So you're just gonna leave without making funeral arrangements?" Reba asked.

"Why we are divorced now, not my problem." BJ said coldly. "What do you mean you are divorced?" Reba asked. "The divorce was final yesterday, I told you that and plus he moved in with you and slept on the couch, don't you remember?" BJ asked.

"No, I guess I forgot." Reba said. "Well, I'm, leaving and Henry and I are gonna live with my ma and dad." BJ said as Henry ran down the stairs. "Bye Miss Reba." Henry said hugging her leg. "Bye sweety." Reba said.

"Where ya goin' BJ?" Van asked. "I'm going home, Reba will explain it to you, she knows all about it." BJ said walking out the door. "Ok well Mrs. H, explain." Van said. "I don't know Van, I really don't know what to say." Reba said.

Reba was the first person in the house and everyone else headed upstairs to go to bed. Reba noticed the red light on the answering macine was blinking. Reba dropped her keys on the table and hit the flashing red button.

"Reba... it's me, I was wanting to... damn it I gotta another call." Reba's eyes grew wide because the person who had left that message.. was Brock. 


	2. Commited

Reba woke up in her bed the next morning, wondering how she got there. "I could have sworn I slept on the couch." Reba said to herself. Reba heard the t.v. downstairs as she walked down the stairs and who was sitting there on the couch scared her more than anything else in the world.

"Hey mom!" Jake said looking at his mom. Brock turned around and smiled at her. "Morning." He said. Reba gave an estranged look at him and continued downstairs. "Morning." Reba said back.

Reba walked over to the couch and touched Brock's shoulder a bunch of times. "Are you ok?" Brock asked. "Yeah, but that's so weird." Reba whispered.

"What's so weird?" Brock asked. "That you're in my house this early in the morning." Reba replied.

"Well you know BJ and I are getting a divorce and you even told me I could stay here, remember?" Brock asked. "I did? I mean, I did." Reba replied. "Yeah well I'd better get goin', I'll drop Jake off at schol, Kyra's all ready gone, so I'll talk to you later." Brock said as he and Jake walked out the door.

"Ok now that was weird." Reba said to herself. "It must've been a dream." Reba said to herself. Reba started cleaning up the house and she was wlking outside to put the clothes on the ground when she tripped and fell and hit something so hard her hand looked as if it were bleeding.

"Ugh, Ahh!" Reba screamed realizing she had crushed a dead crow. Reba ran in the house and washed her hand off till it was sparkling clean. Reba put on some gloves and threw the dead bird in the trash.

"UGh." Reba shivered as sh walked back inside. The phon started ringing and Reba picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey girl!" Lori Ann said. "Hey Lori Ann." Reba said happily.

"So him and BJ are getting a divorce?" Lori Ann asked. "Yeah, but what is weird is that last night I dreamed that Brock died and when I woke up he was downstairs with Jake." Reba said.

"That is weird." Lori Ann said. "Well I gotta go, Parker is picking me up and I'll talk to you later." Lori Ann said and the phone dial buzzed in Reba's ear.

Reba hung up the phone and went upstairs and laid down on her bed. "This is so weird." Reba said out loud and she fell asleep.

Reba woke up the next morning and there was a commotion going on downstairs.

Reba walked downstairs and people were dressed in black and she noticed that most of them were crying. "Hey Reba." Lori Ann said. Reba noticed the t.v. had been covered up by a blanket and some of the mirrors to.

"Hey Lori Ann, what's going on?" Reba asked looking around at all the peple who were now staring back at her in confusion. "Reba, Brock died don't you remember?" Lori Ann asked.

"Y-y-yeah I remember." Reba stuttered. "Where's Jake?" Reba asked. "He's outside." Lori Ann said. "You might wanna go upstairs and change first." Lori Ann recommended.

"Yeah." Reba said going back upstairs. Reba nearly ran down the stairs as she headed out the back door and Jake was sitting towards the road and Van was next to him.

"Van?" Reba asked. "Hey Mrs. H." Van said getting up. "Don't mention anything to Jake." Van said moving so Reba could ee Jake. Reba tapped his shoulder and Jake turned around and his face ws covered in cuts.

"Oh my god! What happened to your face?" Reba asked. "I fell remember?" Jake said.

"Mrs. H, are you ok?" Van asked. "I'll be all right." Reba said walking back inside. "I don't get it." Reba said to Lori Ann later. "What?" "Brock is was alive yesterday and is dead today. I don't know." Reba said rubbing her forehead.

"You know what you need? Some fresh air, why not go for a jog?" Lori Ann said. "Good idea." Reba said walkiung out the door.

Reba was crying the entire she was walking. When Reba got back to her house, there were a bunch of cars in the front yard, and the one she noticed first was a police car.

Reba opened the door and Lori Ann, Officer Kendrick Reba's mom, Van, and Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake were all looking at her. "Reba we don't you getting mad at us, but we need to know, what happened to Jake's face?" Helen asked.

"Mom?" Cheyenne asked as Officer Kendrick took Reba's arm. "What the hell are you doing!?" Reba yelled as Van took her other arm. Mom?!" Jake yelled as Lori Ann pulled him up the stairs and held onto him as he tried to get to her.

"Jake!" Reba yelled as Van and Officer Kendrick dragged her outside. Reba got free for a few seconds, but Van got a hold of her again and pushed her into the police car.

Reba's hands were chained to a bench outside the doctor's office and she was struggling to get free, until she felt a pain in her back and she was out. 


	3. The storm

Reba woke up the next day, in her room and the shower was on in the bathroom. "What the hell is going on here?" Reba asked herself creeping out of bed. Her pajama bottoms were dragging the floor as she walked into the bathroom.

Reba put her hand up to the curtain slowly and contemplated on whether or not to open it. Reba grabbed the curtain and yanked it open.

Reba stared at Brock, who was also staring back at her. "Uhhh, Reba? Are you ok?" Brock asked. Reba walked into the shower and hugged him.

The water was going down Reba's body as she clung to Brock's body. "Reba, it's ok, I'm gonna be back soon." Brock said hugging her back.

"Ok. Promise?" Reba asked. "I promise." Brock said getting confused.

Reba and Jake were cleaning things up when they noticed it was getting dark, like rain was headed there way. "Come on Jake, let's get that stuff inside quick!" Reba yelled. Jake started running towards the glass door and he didn't notice it was closed and crashed right through it.

Reba sat in the waiting room with her head in her hands. Reba's white shirt was covered in Jake's blood as Brock walked in the door.

"Hey, is he all right?" Brock asked sitting next to her and rubbing her back. "They said that he'll be all right, he's getting some stitches." Reba replied.

"Well at least you got him here in time." Brock said. "Yeah, well I still feel it's my fault for this happening." Reba said sadly.

"It was an accident, nobody blames you." Brock said reasuringly. "You know it's weird, we are the best of friends and you cheated on me." Reba said. "Yeah I know." Brock chuckled.

"Well at least we don't hate each others guts, right?" Reba asked. "No, no we don't." Brock said.

Jake came out of the double doors and Dr. Schmidt was right behind him. "Well looks like Jakey here will make a full recovery." He said.

"That's great!" Reba said. "Well all now there is to do is sign some papers and you can go." Dr. Schmidt said.

Reba drove home awestruck at what was happening. Reba walked inside the house and saw Brock asleep on the couch. "Ugh." Reba said at first, then she realized, tommorrow, she may wake up, and he may be gone forever.

Reba walked over to where he was and kissed him on the lips. Brock stirred a little and turned over. Reba laughed silently and walked upstairs.

The next morning Reba opened her eyes and she could hear someone talking downstairs.

Reba half-way ran downstiars and stopped and smiled. Brock was sitting on the couch and was dressed for work.

Reba ran down the stairs excited like a little kid on Christmas day. Brock turned and smiled at her when she nearly pumbled him when she hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Reba said about to cry. "Well, you know I've gotta go to work, but I'll see you later." Brock said.

"Wait, can I ask you something?" Reba asked grabbing his hand. "Sure what?" Brock asked.

"Do you still love me?" Reba asked. Brock gave her a confused look and shook his head. "Can we talk about this later?" Brock asked. "Yeah." Reba said sadly.

That night Brock was outside and Reba was looking at him through the, now fixed, glass door.

"Brock?" Reba asked sliding the door open. "Hey Reba." Brock replied. "What are you doing?" "I'm watching the weather, it's getting worse." Brock said.

At that exact point as if on cue, the wind began to blow wildly and the lightining was flashing so brightly that the sky was turning blue.

"Why didn't you answer my question!?" Reba yelled over the noise. "What!?" Brock yelled. "You never answered my question!" Reba yelled. 'Well what answer were you looking for!?" Brock yelled.

The thunder clapped and lightining struck a power line and a crow fell dead on the ground. The power line fell and sparks were flying everywhere.

"Come on!" Reba yelled as she took Brock's hand and ran in the door.

Reba and Brock ran upstairs and Reba slammed her door shut. "Ok, now you are either gonna answer my question, or you're gonna be up here till kingdom come.

The two of them were soaked from the rain and Brock just starred at her as she lit candles so they could see.

"Please tell me if you do or don't." Reba asid getting on her knees beside him.

"Does this answer your question?" Brock said and he kissed her. 


	4. Midnight Romance and Wednsday

Brock pulled Reba into his lap and started kissing her again. Brock started kissing her neck and twidled with the buttons on her shirt. Reba smiled and tugged at his shirt and she lifted it over his head and threw it somewhere.

Brock undid her shirt and kissed her again. Reba unzipped his jeans and threw them somewhere, until neither of them had anything on. Brock kissed Reba and she slipped her toungue in his mouth and she was happy.

Reba felt Brock inside of her, but she was scarred, because tommorrow was the day, it was Wednsday, the day Brock died.

The next morning Reba was the first to get up and she went into her bathroom and hopped into the shower.

Reba let the water slide down her slim body, then she felt tight arms around her waist.

Reba gasped and realized it was Brock. "Morning." Brock said kissing her wet shoulder.

"Same to you." Reba laughed. "So today, you got that buisness meeting right?" Reba asked. "Yeah, and I'll be back around 5, or so." Brock said.

"Ok, but remember to keep your cell phone on." Reba said getting out of the shower.

Reba and Brock dressed and walked downstairs. "Ok see you later." Brock said giving her a quick kiss. "Ok see ya." Reba said.

"Ok Reba, you know you can't stop death, but you're gonna have to try." Reba said as she snatched her car keys from the table.

Reba almost overdid the speed limit and she was driving down the highway, when she caught up with Brock at mile marker 82.

(Brock in his car)

"Reba, it's me, I was wanting to.." Brock notices another call is coming in. "Damn it another call." Brock looked at his phone and saw Reba's number.

"Reba?" Brock asked. "Turn around!" Reba yelled. "Why?" "Please!" Reba yelled. "Ok." Brock said. As he turned arund, Brock's car stalled and a huge eighteen wheeler was headed his way. 


	5. Look out!

Sorry, it's short, but it gets to the climax!

* * *

Reba slammed the door to her car and shielded her eyes to see better and she saw Brock's car was stalled right in the middle of the road. 

"No!" Reba yelled as she started running towards the car. The eighteen wheeler was getting closer to Brock's car with every passing second.

Brock was trying to get the door open when Reba nearly slid trying to stop beside his door.

The eighteen wheeler made a horrible screeching noise as the driver saw someone was in the middle of the road.

"Reba! Get the hell out of here!" Brock yelled through the window. "No way, not till I get you out of here." Reba said yanking on the door handle.

"That's it!" Reba shouted. Reba slammed her right arm into the glass and broke it and one piece cut her arm.

The eighteen wheeler was getting closer every second, as Reba tried to yank the handle inside of the car.

Reba yanked on the lock switch and the door hit Reba as it swung open and all Reba saw was black and someone yelling for her.


	6. 3 months later

Reba hit the pavement and her world went black as the eighteen wheeler slammed into the car.

3 months later

Reba stirred awake as the morning sun shone down through the window. "Hey mom, I'm headed to school see ya later." Jake said as he followed Kyra downstairs.

"Bye sweetheart." Reba said as she got out of bed. Reba yawned as she slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Reba looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "It is a great day to be alive." Reba smiled as she grabbed her toothbrush.

"Yeah, and there's no one I'd rather spnd it with then you." Brock said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Yeah, same to you." Reba smiled looking at him and kissing him.

Reba brushed her teeth and walked into her closet where she could change. "Ugh, never thought, I'd ever where these clothes again grabbing some pregnancy clothes off the hangers.

I had so much fun writing this story! Heck who knows, I may base another Reba plot on a story, I don't know, well I'm off to write Savin' me, and if you haven't seen the real ending to the movie Premonition, go and rent it, it is awsome! Wel till chapter three of Savin' Me au voir! 


End file.
